Mashup
A Mashup in the Just Dance series is when a bunch of dancers from past games come up and form a different dance. They first appeared in Just Dance 3 and have appeared in every game in the main series since then. History Mashups first appeared in Just Dance 3. They had 3 versions,a Solo Mashup (Unofficial Name), a Duet Mashup and a Sweat Mashup. Solo Mashups and Sweat Mashups had at least 5 dancers. For Solo Mashups, this included the original dancer from the song. Duet ones had at least 3 duets including the original dancers. Sweat Mashups always had the dancer from the I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) dance. They were all locked and the player(s) would need to unlock levels to get them. There were a total of 19 mashups in the game and another one in the files of the game but it cannot be played or unlocked regardless of putting the code in from Gamestop (Which was how the player was suppose to get it. The only version that was able to have the "exclusive" mashup was the Xbox 360 version) The songs listed below are the songs that have a mashup *Apache (Jump On It) *Are You Gonna Go My Way S *Baby One More Time *Baby Zouk D *Barbra Steisand *Da Funk S *Dynamite *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) F *I Don't Feel Like Dancin' *Jamaican Dance *Jump (For My Love) S *No Limit S *Party Rock Anthem *Promiscuous D *Pump It *She's Got Me Dancing *Take On Me *What You Waiting For? S D = Duet Mashup S = Sweat Mashup F = Mashup in the files of the game but cannot be played or unlocked In Just Dance 4, Mashups returned. Duet & Sweat Mashups didn't return in this version. Mashups that were from a song with a duet dance had a Solo Mashup instead. All of them were locked from the start. The Xbox 360 and Wii version there are 12 mashups while the Playstation 3 version has 24 mashups. The Wii U version has the most mashups with 33. A 34th mashup is in the files of the game but it cannot be played or unlocked. The songs listed below are the songs that have a mashup *(I've Had) The Time of My Life (PS3 and WU) *Ain't No Other Man (WU) *Asereje (The Ketchup Song) (WU) *Beauty and a Beat (Uplay) *Beware of the Boys (Mundian to Bach Ke) *Call Me Maybe *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (WU) *Crucified (PS3 and WU) *Disturbia *Good Feeling (Uplay) *Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (WU) *Instanbul F *Jailhouse Rock (PS3 and WU) *Livin' la Vida Loca (PS3 and WU) *Love You like a Love Song (PS3 and WU) *Maneater (PS3 and WU) *Moves Like Jagger *Mr. Saxobeat (WU) *Never Gonna Give You Up (WU) *Oh No! *Oops!... I Did It Again *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) *Rock Lobster *Run The Show (PS3 and WU) *So What (PS3 and WU) *Super Bass (PS3 and WU) *The Final Countdown (WU) *Tribal Dance (PS3 and WU) *What Makes You Beautiful *We No Speak Americano (WU) *Wild Wild West (PS3 and WU) *You're the First, the Last, My Everything WU = Appears only in the Wii U Version PS3 and WU = Appears only in the Playstation 3 and Wii U version Uplay = Unlocked through normal play on the Wii version but unlocked through Uplay on the other versions (Xbox 360,Playstation 3 and Wii U) (Note: It can be unlocked either way (Normal Play or Uplay) for the Wii U version) F = Mashup in the files of the game but cannot be played or unlocked Mashups will return in the next games in the series, Just Dance 2014. Category:Modes